happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Merry Mutants
'''Merry Mutants '''is a HTFF Christmas episode. Plot The episode begins with Kringle dressing up as Santa Claus and delivering gifts across town. A group of carolers consisting of Oddity, Squag, Marus and Splice stand at a sidewalk singing. Unfortunately, their song is cut short when Oddity is hit with a snowball. The thrower is none other than Jerky, who laughs at the mutants. After Squag lifts Oddity back up on her feet, she hisses at Jerky and scares him away. Later, the mutant siblings decorate their home. Oddity strings lights on a tree in their front yard while Squag mounts an inflatable Santa on the roof. But he slips and punctures it with his teeth, causing it to pop. Squag stumbles off the roof, getting entangled by Christmas lights and then dangling inches from the ground. Attempting to wriggle free, he causes several icicles to fall on him, severing his limbs. Meanwhile, Kringle checks off a list of items and sees he is missing coal. As fate would have it, he is in the vicinity of a power plant. Tycoon, the owner, orders Biohazard to dispose of a barrel of radioactive coals. Biohazard decides simply to toss the coals into a fire, leading the whole place to explode. The coals come falling from the sky and Kringle takes advantage of the situation by catching them in a sack. Unbeknownst to him, a reindeer drinks from a stream and soon grows a second head from its rear, for the stream has been polluted with these coals. Oddity is inside treating herself and Squag with hot cocoa. Squag sits on a sofa as his limbs slowly regenerate. Kringle is in their yard laying gifts underneath their tree. Jerky happens upon them and begins taking them. Kringle, catching him in the act, persuades him to drop the gifts and in return offers him a suspicious glowing green box. Jerky gleefully opens it, finding the coals. The radiation kicks in and he gets painfully transformed; swelling like a balloon, growing patches of white hair and, finally, a single horn protruding from his head. Oddity and Squag come out to see Jerky, who they assume is Santa Claus, as well as the gifts left by Kringle. The overjoyed mutant siblings come together, Marus and Splice shortly joining them, and hold hands around the tree and reprise their caroling. Kringle watches proudly in the distance, checking off his list again. It begins snowing and Kringle catches a flake on his tongue. However, it turns out to be acidic snow caused by the earlier plant explosion and ends up burning a hole through his tongue. Deaths #Tycoon and Biohazard are killed in the plant explosion. #Jerky dies during his mutation. Injuries #Squag's limbs are cut off. #The reindeer gets mutated. #A hole is burnt through Kringle's tongue. Trivia *The reindeer seen in a few canon HTF episodes appears. *Ice Pack was meant to appear, protesting against the coal plant. He couldn't fit into the plot and was removed. *In the promo image, the mutated reindeer appears while the mutants are caroling. In the episode itself, though, it doesn't mutate until later. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes